Memorable
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: A Bookman never forgets. With so many memories as black as night, Lavi wishes he could. But there are some memories that make up for that darkness and he knows he can bear it all if he can get one more day like today. OT3 Drabble.


I have been a little obsessed with these three from DGrayMan and I often had a hard time trying to figure out which pair out of the three I like best. Then I realized! They are my OT3! Yes~~! I wrote this in about 10-15 minutes as an unofficial participant in the 15_minute_fic prompt on Livejournal to see if I could write them all together and I am pretty happy with the result for the time I used. Definitely inspired to continue writing Lavi/Allen/Kanda in the future!

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

Memorable

Lavi wasn't entirely sure if his memories were ones that he wanted to remember forever. Not that it mattered, as future Bookman he would never forget. It was one of the worst conditions of being a Bookman that Lavi could think of; a Bookman never forgot and after what he had seen, he wished it was a skill he didn't have. The wars. The bloodshed. The destruction. The countless names and faces and places that melted into black ink and was applied to papers that few would ever see. What he wouldn't give to forget all that even for a day...

'_But…_' He mused to himself as he opened his eye to the mid-morning sky and stretched out his limbs, '_sometimes remembering **everything** isn't so bad…_'

"Oi, _baka usagi_…"

"Hmm?" Lavi intoned, glancing down with a broad smile at the head resting on his outstretched leg. Kanda stared up at him with a scowl, sleep lacing his expression and dampening the potential venom.

"Stop moving." Kanda snapped and Lavi grinned broadly.

"You can't blame Lavi, _bakanda_." Allen murmured from Lavi's left, a slight crunch indicating he was munching on one of the twenty or so boxes of crackers he had brought out with them, "His leg probably fell asleep because of your big head."

"Shut up, _moyashi_!" Kanda growled, shooting his gaze as close to the area where Allen was sitting as possible without actually moving his position. A vaguely insulting mutter came from Allen but the lethargic munching took over soon after. Kanda continued to glare but he made no further comment about the audible mutter Lavi knew he'd heard.

"Sorry about that, Yuu." Lavi chuckled, resting motionlessly against the tree once more. Kanda rolled onto his side, facing away, and muttering something about stupid rabbits interrupting his sleep and beansprouts minding their own damn business, but the lack of argument told Lavi there was nothing to even think twice about.

Lavi sighed contentedly, lazily letting his eye take in the forest clearing they had stopped in for privacy. A temporary refuge from the Order and it's prying eyes. None of them were in uniform, just a simple pair of pants and shirt for each of them. If it wasn't for Iron Hammer and Mugen resting against the other side of the tree and the obvious appearance of Allen's arm then they could probably be mistaken for three regular teenagers just resting in the summer sun.

He would remember the trees, the formation of grass and dirt on the ground of the clearing, the heat of the sun, the feeling of the wind. He would remember all of this even if he never thought of it again. Maybe he wouldn't think about them directly anyway.

There were more important things to remember instead.

The sound of Allen's nonsensical murmurings as he satisfied himself and his parasitic Innocence with the crackers. The quiet sound of Kanda's breathing as he simply lay still in silence (Lavi knew the exact breathing pattern to look for when either of his lovers slept). The feel of Allen's hand resting happily in his when Lavi knew that the dark gentlemen preferred using two hands to feast. The weight of Kanda against his thigh and feeling the throb of his heartbeat, slow and steady.

The sound of a box being dropped onto the grass drew Lavi's eye over to Allen who was just finishing a yawn. Lavi met Allen's eyes and smiled, tugging against the hand in his. The shorter boy returned his smile, scooting over and resting his head against the trunk and Lavi's shoulder. A happy sigh escaped Allen as soon as he was settled. Lavi nuzzled the head of white hair with a chuckle and then rested his head back as well, looking down at Kanda. Almost immediately he was tempted by the long hair swept over Kanda's shoulder. He slipped his hand into the strands and began a slow stroke down Kanda's head and ending at his neck, then repeating it all over again. The pleasant sensation of silky strands of black hair slipping through his fingers was a treat because Kanda would have usually threatened to cut his hand off already. Instead he felt the minutiae movement of Kanda pushing back into his fingers. Grinning, Lavi continued to run his fingers through Kanda's hair, turning his head up and closing his eye.

It didn't matter if his eye was open or closed anymore. He would remember this fragment of time forever, in perfect clarity. His memory would be better than a photograph or a video. He supposed this was when that skill was worth the consequences. He could withstand any war. He could deal with the destruction that rained upon the world. Bookman could grumble and glare and warn him about attachments.

He'd take the wars, destruction, and scary panda masters if it meant he would get another day like this one.

* * *

Please review? Bad? Good?


End file.
